


Sweat

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wyatt Logan's Bisexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: “Prove it to me then. Corner me; tackle me; pin me. Use some Goddamn force, Wyatt.” That was...well, an interesting visual.“Shut up,” he replied. It wasn't his strongest rebuttal ever, but it would have to do.“Make. Me.”





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to our resident smut fairy, Mads.

“Is that the best you can do?” The words had left Wyatt’s mouth before he realised it, panting as he ducked his head to avoid Flynn’s grasp. “Quit going easy on me.”

“You were hit with shrapnel,” Flynn replied. He took a step forward to regain his balance, bringing him closer to Wyatt’s face. “And although you may think you're fine again, your movements are still stiff.”  _ Stiff?  _

“I move just fine, thank you very much,” Wyatt countered.  _ Stiff _ . How dare he? He tried to intimidate Flynn, staring him in the eye in a blinking contest, but judging from the amused smirk on his face, Flynn wasn't impressed. At all.

“Prove it to me then. Corner me; tackle me; pin me. Use some Goddamn force, Wyatt.” That was...well, an interesting visual. 

“Shut up,” he replied. It wasn't his strongest rebuttal ever, but it would have to do.

“Make. Me.” Good God, Flynn could be frustrating sometimes. Dashing forward, Wyatt tried to grab the other man’s shoulders in an attempt to throw him off-balance, but Flynn angled his torso. Wyatt lunged past him, and Flynn used the momentum to throw him against the wall, his forearm against Wyatt’s chest keeping the younger man in place. Their faces were only inches apart as Flynn grumbled: “If I can do this to you, so can Emma’s rent-a-thugs.” He was about to let him go when Wyatt grabbed his wrist. Using his own weight against him, he reversed their positions until he could throw Flynn onto the mat, using his hip as the fulcrum. Flynn huffed forcefully as he landed on his back. Wyatt planted himself on top of his tall frame, making sure he wouldn't be able to get out of the hold without a major struggle. His hands kept Flynn’s wrists pinned beside his head, and he grinned. 

“You were saying?”

Flynn rolled his eyes. As the Croatian shifted slightly beneath him, Wyatt suddenly became aware of the position they were in, and the hardening member he could feel against his own.  _ Oh shit _ . Angling his hips in an attempt to relieve the pressure and make this slightly less awkward, he accidentally increased the contact only more. Fuck, now there was no way Flynn hadn't noticed; no way he could pretend like there wasn't anything going on right now. There was no way in hell the other man was going to let him off this easily; let him flee to the shower to take care of this...predicament. 

“I...It's just adrenalin, right?” Wyatt suggested, stumbling over his words in the process. “Our bodies are confusing one type of, uh, excitement with another.”

“Right,” Flynn concurred. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Thank God.  _ “But you want it.”

“What are you talking about?!” Wyatt nearly yelled. He was decidedly  _ not  _ attracted to Flynn. He appreciated the way the man looked in a suit, or fresh out of the shower, or in one of those damned turtlenecks...but that was just an aesthetic preference, that was all. Nothing sexual to be found. That one dream a week ago was an outlier, obviously. Besides, he was pretty sure Flynn and Lucy were in some sort of a relationship, or at least sleeping together. As Wyatt got lost in his panicked train of thought, he absentmindedly loosened his grip on Flynn. Before his brain could register what was happening, Flynn had flipped them. Now Wyatt was on his back, with Flynn holding his wrists with one hand and one of the older man’s legs between Wyatt’s.  _ Oh fuck.  _ Looking up at Flynn, Wyatt saw a cloudiness in his eyes he thought the man reserved for Lucy. This was bad. This was really bad. This was…

“I'm going to kiss you now so you stop panicking. Tell me stop, and I'll stop.” There was a commanding tone in Flynn’s voice that sent a shudder down Wyatt’s spine. 

“What about Lucy?” he asked.

“She won't mind.”  _ Oh. Fuck. _

* * *

 

If you would have told Wyatt this morning that he'd end up on his back with Garcia Flynn’s hand down his shorts and his tongue in his mouth, he would've awkwardly laughed and told you to stay away from Mason’s questionable liquor choices.

Right now, he was slightly too inebriated and much too turned on to care.

Flynn was overwhelming and rough and  _ in control _ but so, so caring at the same time that it was maddening, and if the calloused palm grasping his cock hadn't felt so amazing, Wyatt was sure he would've commented on it.

Right now, he was mainly focusing on not coming in his pants within sixty seconds like some sort of high school kid but good  _ God _ , he wasn't going to last long if Flynn kept this up. The door sliding open didn't catch either of their attentions, but it clicking shut again certainly did.

“You really need to remember to lock the door, boys.”

Staring directly at Lucy, Wyatt registered her pouncing at them like a lioness stalking her prey. The next thing he saw was an array of stars exploding as his body went rigid. He felt rather than heard Flynn’s low chuckle against his chest.

“Hello,  _ lavica _ , care to join us?”


End file.
